9 Element
by HeartStone451
Summary: 16 year olf Katlyn Carry, is your average teenager, but when she learns about her past and who she is, she's not so sure she's average anymore. P.S. this doesn't have a category, it's just a story i made up XD


CHAPTER 1: Once upon time there was a girl who was in love with a boy, they lived in the same town and went to the same school. The girls name was Kat, she was very pretty with her long sleek brown Hair and her blue eyes, the color of a blue flower starting to bloom in the cold winter. Her skin the color of a pure pearl. The boy did not know she loved him deeply like the ocean, but he to had feeling for this young beautiful girl. He had the hair color of a deep, creamy swiss chocolate and his eyes the color of a lime green crayon with hint of gold. His body had been kissed by the sun and slim like a knight. They talked so much that teacher had to separate them, But in the end the always find a way back to each other. But they would soon find out that they could never be together. One day Kat did not see Lucas for 3 days, she knew where he lived but was afraid of going to his house. She could not stay away from him any longer, she went to his house, as she walked up the door and knocked no one answer she went in. As she walked in a shadow swept passed her, as she turned to look, she was to late, her attacker grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close. She tried to pull away but he was to strong and held her tighter. He then let go, "Kat, I…. umm" Lucas cheeks flushed with embarrassment, Kat didn't know what to say, she could not form the words till finally she went with "I-its okay. They stood there in silence for a few moments till finally Lowell asked " so why did you come here" Kat said "you were gone for 3 days and I got worried, I thought something bad happened. She blushed and looked away, Lucas took her hand and gave it a reassuring squezze. When she looked up he was smiling, his eyes a show of caring, Kat smiled back, she didn't what this moment to end, but they both knew something was bound to happen. A knock on the door, Lowell went to go open the door with a mummer "really" as he walked to the door. When he opened the door, Kat's eyes widened with fear as she tried to hold back a yelp, the person standing at the door was the one who not was just her true love but the person who broke her heart. "May I help you?" Lowell asked, the guy was slightly taller then him. Much more muscular, with tan skin, a little like copper, with short black hair and dark brown eyes. He looked at Lowell "Um yeah I was wondering if…" he trailed off has he looked over the younger man's shoulder and saw "katelyn, what are you doing here?" Lowell looked back at the man and then at Kat "you know this dude?" Kat nodded, Kat walked over to the guy outside "Chris.. What are you doing here?", " I should be asking you the same question" Salazar said in response. " Kat is one of my close friends" Lowell said, Salazar looked at Lowell " you guys in the same class?" Lowell nodded. Kat tried to hide in the shadows but knew it wouldn't work, " I saw you come over here, so I thought I would give you a ride back home" Kat looked up at Chris, she really didn't want to go home, but she didn't what Chris to get in trouble even though he was a ass hole. " uhh, Yeah" Kat said goodbye to Lowell and headed out with Chris, they rode in silence until Salazar broke the silence "what were you doing at that boys house?", Kat really didn't want to talk to him because of all the things he did, but she knew he would bug her about it until she answered him. "He's one of my best friends and he's been gone from school awhile so I decided to see if he was okay", Chris glazed at her. They rode the rest of the way home in silence, when Chris stopped the car Kat went to open the door, but Chris stopped her "what the hell" Kat said, "what were you really doing with that boy?" Salazar asked, his eyes glistening with determination. Kat jerked her hand away and said "why do you care?" her cheeks flushed, Chris didn't say anything, he couldn't thing of anything, "that's what I thought" Kat said as she left the car. She couldn't belief it, he had no right to ask her that, she hated him for everything. As she walked in the house, there were boxes every where, her mom, two brothers, Rick (moms boyfriend), and her moved in to a yellow house near a library. She loved her new house, she had her own bedroom, the kitchen was connected to the dinning room and living room. But the best thing she loved about her house was the backyard, Kat liked being outside, it was where she could think about everything, be herself, she smiled as her best friend popped into her mind telling her "don't worry, you'll do just fine". Kat missed her friend, she was the only person that she could tell anything to. But she would never get to see her again, she was token away with the hands of a murderer, Kat was devastated and wouldn't talk to anyone, but she then realized that's not what Katie would want her to do. Kat soon got better, but she never felt like herself like she felt when was with Katie, Katie knew Kat would be just fine, now the only person you kept her holding on was Lucas. Lucas always made her smile and laugh, he always made her day, she walked up to her room and drifted of into what felt like a endless sleep. CHAPTER 2:The next day Lucas was back at school, as she walked into the class, he smiled at her waving for her to come sit next to her, she smiled back and sat down next to him. He took her hand and laced his fingers through hers. Kat blushed so much that he gave a little laugh, as class ended Lucas ran up to Kat "hey Kat, I wanted to say I was sorry for what happened yesterday", Kat looked at him in surprise "oh no, … its okay" they looked at each other in silence and until Lucas asked "who was that guy any way?" That was the one question Kat did not wanted to be asked but she knew there was no use hiding it any longer, "oh, that was one of my brothers friend, we go way back", Lucas didn't say anything, Kat looked up at him, he was looking at the ground and his eyes narrowed like he dropped something on the ground. "Lucas… is every thing okay", Lowell looked up at Kat, eyes still narrowed. His eyes glistened with anger and a hint of sadness, "don't lie to me" Lowell said, Kat was shocked and stuttered out "I-I'm not ly-lying". "Then tell me the truth, he wasn't just some friend", Kat couldn't thing of any words, she was trying to hold back the tears that threatened to pour out. Lucas turned away and said "you know, just forget it, I'll see you tomorrow", he started to walk away when Kat grabbed the back of his shirt. He stopped, "please, Lucas I didn't mean to….., please don't leave" Kat said, Lucas turned around and took Kat's hand and kissed it "then don't ever lie to me" he said meeting Kat's eyes. "I promise" Kat said and walked up to Lucas and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips, his lips were soft and warm, as they broke apart a rough grunt made them jump. Kat turned around it was Chris, his face emotionless, but Kat new he was hurt, "it's time to go" he said, Kat looked down, "I'll see you tomorrow" Lucas said and left. Kat followed Chris to the car "why did you come here?" she asked, "Jake is sick and he asked me to come pick you up" he said in response. Kat was really angry now Chris was a close friend again with her brother, but a few months ago her brother, Chris and his other friend, Jacob got in a big fight. Chris started putting them off to hang out with his sluttish girl friend. Her hands became fists, and not to mention he broke her heart, all those sorry's and all those Stupid, Stupid I love you and I care for you was a load of crap. "so what, now your all friends again?" Kat said, Chris stopped and turned around "for you information, yes we are", they spoke in silence the rest of the way home. As she walked up to her front door Chris wrapped his arms around her, she remembered those arms, warm and strong, the arms that used to hold her when she cried. But she knew very well that these arms were not the same arms. She tried to shove him back but he was stronger then her. "Chris, please let go, we have nothing left." Kat said her voice icy cold. Chris let go and said "Kat, I know, I never meant to hurt you, but don't get to close to that boy.", Kat turned around and glared at Chris, hands clenching in fist, "you know nothing about Lucas, and why do you care?", Kat saw a rush of sadness cross his face "Kat I know, but im trying to protect you, you probably don't know what's happening but you soon will understand," he kissed her head and turned to leave, Kat was stunned she didn't understand what he said or meant, what was she supposed to understand? CHAPTER 3: After another minute she headed inside, her mom saw her face and asked with concern "what's wrong, dear?" Kat looked up at her mom not sure if she wanted to ask her mom, but curiosity got the best of her. "um mom, Salazar said something to me before he left", her moms blue eyes seemed to turn black when she narrowed them, "what did he say to you?" she said her voice sent a shiver down her daughters back. Kat repeated everything Chris said to her. After a moment, her mother sighed, "that dumb ass" she mumbled, Kat's eyes widened with excitement and confusion, "I guess I can't keep it away from you any longer", "what are you talking about mom?" Kat said , "come with me" her mom left the room, Kat followed, they got in the car, an hour later they pulled up to what looked like a normal house, but once they got closer, Kat gasped at the beauty, it was no house it was a castle. It was tall, the color of a white pearl, lovely green vines grew on and around it. They got out of the car when they walked in it was more stunning. The walls were a creamy pearl color, the floor was marble, curtains the color of crimson red touch the floor from where they hang on the windows. The room is set up like a living room, "who lives here?" Kat asked, "this is your ancestors house" her mother responding, her mother walked up to a old wooden door, Kat didn't even see the door until her mom opened it. "follow me" her mother walked through the door, Kat followed, they walked down a stair case so long it felt like they walked for a 100 years. Her mother opened up a door, different shades of colors shown through the door, She moved aside for Kat to go in first, Kat walked in there were eight small round tables. Each had a crystal ball that gave off a beautiful color, "what is this?" Kat asked stunned by the beautiful colors, "these are the eight wonders" her mother said. "they represent eight elements snow, darkness, lighting, wind, water, earth, fire, and light" her mother went on walking around the tables. "what are they used for?" Kat asked, "your ancestors were witches, each witch had a unique power that represented a element" her mom explained, " so, I'm a witch?" Kat pointed to herself, "yes, you are, before your grandmother died she told me that a new witch generation would began, a new element would be created" her mother said a smile spreading across her face. Kat nodded several times before she asked " I'm the one, that witch, and what was that thing with Chris?!", her mom sighed "there were some people that knew of the witches, they were allies with us, those people were Templars", "is Chris a Templar?" Kat asked, her mom answered with a nod. She had so many questions to ask, but her mom spoke "I will answer your other questions, but for now you need to get some rest because tomorrow after school we will start your training" her mom said with a exciting smile. They left the magnificent house, when they reached there house, Kat collapsed onto her bed, she couldn't sleep well, for she had a question that interrupted her sleep, did Lucas have anything do with it and if he did what was it? The next day she didn't see Lucas, she asked some of his friends but they didn't know, when she got home a pair of clothes were sitting on her bed. A long sleeved black leather shirt and pants and black leather boots, she retied her ponytail leaving to small strands of hair down on either said of her face. She smiled, she could totally see Katie smiling and saying "Katelyn, you are really beautiful and Lucas would like that outfit to, teehee." Kat gave a little laugh, there was a note on the kitchen table it said come to the mansion we'll be waiting, love mom, Kat was pissed she knew her mom didn't own a bike or skate board or anything, her mom wanted her to run. Kat sighed, she went outside, and when she was all stretched out she took off.

"UGH, WHERE IS SHE" the young teenager trainer said, "oh, calm down, she isn't in that good of shape as you are, yet" Kat's mother said, the young trainer turned to her mother face red with anger "I didn't agree to come here just so I could spend the whole day waiting for her" he said. "don't worry, she'll be her soon" her mom said handing him a class of water.

Kat finally reached the house, sweat beading down her face like a waterfall, her legs felt wobbly, as she walked up to the house her mom came around the corner. "It's nice of you to make it" her mom said sarcastically, Kat smiled "thank you for the run to, so lets get this training thing done", her mom handed Kat a glass of water. "oh, I'm not your teacher" her mom said, Kat was confused "then who is?" she asked, "MRS. CARRY, IS SHE READY" a boy said walking around the corner. Kat almost choked on her water, she couldn't believe who was standing in front of her "WHY IS MATTEW HERE !", Kat eyes widened. " He's your trainer" her mom said, Kat sighed "mom can I have a word with you ?" Kat walking into the house, her mom following. "mom, you know we don't get along, you know what he's done" Kat said, "oh Katelyn, I know but he's one of the best, strongest sorcerer's and you know why he's like that, he's just jealous because you love Lucas and not him." Kat blushed "you've been listening to my conversations with Katie", her mom smiled gently "you know she was right", Kat smiled. "well, we can't waste any more time" her mom said, Kat nodded. CHAPTER 4: Practice wasn't as easy as Kat thought it would be

**I will finish the rest or get more done later XD, this is my first story, so if you got any advice for me, i would apperaciate it, thanks! **


End file.
